Family of Slashers
by ATasteOfNightshade
Summary: What if Michael found a child and decided to make amends and raise it? What if the other slashers found out and wanted to help? What if they all became a family because of one little child? This story is about the child and how they came home to their family and lived only to be met with even more difficulty.I apologize the characters are a bit oc sometimes. Come in and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the slashers used in this story. I wish i did sometimes because i would mother hen all of them. Well anyway onto the story.**

Chapter 1

Tazanna felt cold, heartless and dead. She kept moving though running as if she could not stop. She could not breathe nor could she find the will to stop running. She kept running as the calls behind her drew quieter and were lost in the sounds of the passing city. The city faded as she ran. The lights grew dimmer, the sounds quieter and she finally stopped running. Her legs felt weak but she continued to walk, stumbling as continued on. She sighed feeling the tears fall on her face, sniffling as she wiped at them. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. She felt the cold chill flow into her bones. Her hair draped over her shoulders, creating a curtain to cast the world away.

She kept walking as if it was the only thing she could do. Her mind could not wrap itself around the idea ,but she continued to looked back on her life and it all started to make sense. She had no memory of anything before the age of ten. Her name was Tazanna Slasher; Slasher was not even her "family's" last name. Their last name was Kelp. She fell to her knees as the realization hit her and looked up to see where she was. Right outside a place of Camp Crystal Lake, a place she had often visited when she needed to talk to someone. She forced herself to get up and move heading deeper into the camp towards the lake. Her movements were slow and weak. She did not to pay attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping over a root. She fell to her knees before the tears came and she pushed herself up, feeling numb and empty. She continued to move.

Tazanna made it to the dock and fell to her knees at the end of the dock. She looked into the water at her reflection, thinking of herself as pathetic for having the tears in her eyes. The reflection showed a girl with long black hair, golden watery eyes that looked in pain as they wept. The pale skin showed red where the cold had started to become too much, the teal shirt worn by the figure in the water was torn in precise places to make it almost alluring. Tazanna closed her eyes and turned away from the water, looking at the shore. The machete, she had embedded in the stump near the shore, shined a slivery tone as it caught the moonlight. Tazanna whispered to herself what she had engraved on the blade "Here in this lake lies, Jason. A person misunderstood and harassed because he was different. He would have changed the world if given the chance."

She sighed and looked back to the water. "Hey Jason, I don't know if you're here or not. I know I haven't been here for a while to tell you how everything's been but I am here now. I do not know how to face something I was told today. I'm apparently adopted. I feel stupid for even trying to make myself believe that I belonged there or for not seeing the signs. I think I am going to find my family, I have not decided yet, but I want to find where I belong. I probably will not be back here for a while until I find them. Sorry Jason. I know that you have lost everyone who ever came to talk to you and now I am leaving you too. I will be back as soon as I find them to tell you if I found where I belong. I hope you still enjoy the machete J. I'll miss coming here. It's the only place I feel like I can belong." She continued to look into the water, feeling wistful. She was trying to get herself to move, to motivate herself to stand and continue walking. Finally after several minutes, she stood slowly falling to one knee only once. Her knees scrapped badly and bleeding, but that did not faze her. She stood and kept walking until she was off the dock and headed for the street, ready make the journey back to what she had once thought of as her home.

Before she had ventured too far into camp, she heard a familiar sound of something rising out of the water but it did not faze Tazanna for she had heard it several times before and thought nothing of it. She sighed as she passed one of her many old flower wreaths that she had made or the flowers she had planted to help this place become an easy resting place for Jason. She made it too the street before she looked back on the abandoned, decaying camp "Farewell, Jason." She moved back towards the town. Her golden eyes were casted downward as she wrapped her arms around her as the cold once again seeped into her bones.

Her mind was racing. She wasn't sure of how to act or where she should go from here. Her mind was not alert to her surroundings before she heard a distant honking and she looked up, startled, to see oncoming headlights. The car slowed and she looked away as harmful words sang from the car "Hey, look guys. It's the Freak, Taz. So what are you today, freak? Male or female? Or what is the other one a mix of both? God you are such a freak it's no wonder no one ever wants to date you." Evil laughter echoed from the car before some soda was thrown at her.

"Smell ya later Freak. Or maybe you'll do us all a favor and die. So you won't curse this town anymore." She felt tears sting her eyes again, but this time she was not going to let them fall, as the car drove off. She continued to walk, the tears becoming too much for her to handle. She sighed as she shivered, becoming even colder now that she was covered in the syrupy liquid.

She made it closer to town before she heard rustling of to the right of her. She stopped, wiped away the tears and stood up. "Who's there?" She put on her strong front figuring it was probably the bullies just trying to scare her as they had done several times before. Her eyes scanned the area to her right before catching a silver gleam of the moonlight, hitting a blade. As a reaction, Tazanna set her jaw and stood her ground "Come out now. I know you are there. Come out you cowards and face me." She struggled slightly to keep the tone of her voice commanding as well as threatening.

The movement came closer and her eyes tracked the location of the sound. She was not aware of the noise from the left until it was at the road behind her. She straightened her back, becoming aware of the figure moving behind her as well as, the other one coming in front of her on her right. The person on her right still had not come out. Tazanna whipped around quickly, right as she felt the figure draw within a few feet of her. Her eyes moved up until her golden gaze came to a mask that she felt was oddly familiar. Her vision started to blur as a headache became increasingly well-known over her right eye as she felt as if something was starting to shatter. She felt the wind pass her head before she saw darkness as it took her into a memory of her forgotten past.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the slashers. Wish I did.

Chapter 2

Taz groaned as she reached for her head. She did not feel well but knew that the memory she had seen was a piece of her past.

 _A smaller Taz giggled as she ran towards a coming figure "Daddy! You are back. How was it? Did you find who you were looking for this time?" The little girl jumped into the open arms of the one and only Michael Meyers. His mask hid the smile that she knew was in place. Taz hugged her father's neck gentl. She was happy to have her father back. She looked to the ground to see the all too familiar kitchen knife, where he had dropped it to catch her. The hilt stained in blood, yet she felt no fear from it. She began giggling as Michael began spinning the both of them to make Taz laugh._

Taz shook her head softly, her eyes opened and stared into what seemed to be a painted night sky. She shook her head again, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She sat up slowly, taking notice of her surroundings. She was in a big king sized bed, that almost seemed like something out of an old mansion horror movie. It was elegantly carved wood that wore sheer curtains around its perimeter; the bedspread was what looked to be a black soft comforter. Taz pulled back one of the curtains to see large windows that had been covered. She could see the sunlight that was trying to get in around the curtains. She moved slowly to the edge of the bed, about to stand when a voice came from the darkness around her "I would not stand up Taz. You fainted and have been out for nearly two days." Her face shot up startled, trying to find the face that belonged to the voice.

Her golden eyes fell on a man that moved closer to her. Her gaze scanned the figure when another memory hit her. Her hand shot up to her head and the painful headache was back. Again, the comforting darkness took her as another memory flashed before her eyes. Only this time it was not about her father but instead about her uncle.


End file.
